Baseball, Boys and Blackmail
by Silver-Blue-Blood
Summary: bella, edward and baseball. mix in a little black mail and what do you have...well a really good story. full summary inside. no vamps. au/ah. on hold till i find a co-writer or a beta. sorry you guys i just can't remember where i was going with this.
1. Baseballs, Boys, and Blackmail

Disclaimer. I took 2 stories one a book and the other a movie and mixed them together. I do not own either. My story will not be a copy write of either it is taking a different path.

Bella plays baseball, but when her girls team gets shut down at her school and they refuse to let girls play on the boys team. What will Bella do to be able to play? How about dress up as a guy and join an all boys boarding school. But what happens when she meets Edward? What happens when Edward finds out her dirty little secret and blackmails her into being his slave?

Bpov

First days of school we're the worst. I was now Bobby Mark Swan. Not Isabella Marie Swan. I had cut my hair and put on guy clothes. I now had to wear a wrap around my chest to flatten it. So that I could play soccer as a guy.

They had closed down the girls baseball team at my old school. So now I had to attend an all boys boarding school. The only girls here we're the cheer leaders and they didn't live on campus.

I walked towards the school office. Thinking about how stupid I was to actual try to pull this off. Being a guy? What was I thinking? I obviously couldn't do it myself. Luckily I had 2 friends who were more than willing to help me pull this off.

Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale. We had all been best friend for as long as could be. They looked alike other than they were no way related.

Jasper was the gentleman. Opening doors for others, helping me cook dinner, even going shopping with Rosalie when I was busy. He had a southern accent. He was born in texas and moved here when he was 2. Our moms went to school together. Along with Rosalie's mom. So ever since Jasper moved here we've all been friends.

Rosalie was the Queen bee. I looked up to her. She was dating some dude named Em. Atleast I guess that was what his name was. She wouldn't tell us anything other than he was a baseball player like me and Jasper and that we would like him. Rosalie was a cheer leader at Rutherford boarding school. (not sure if this is a real school or not) where I was now going to school at. All cause they shut down the girls baseball team at Limington high.

I walked into the office and up the the lady. "Hi, I'm Be…..Bobby Swan. I'm here to get my schedule." I said. She nodded quickly handing me my class list. And a map. "We have one of our top mark students here to show you are school, and to your dorm." the lady said pointing the the corner where a Beautiful God like man sat in the chair.

He turned off his ipod and walked over to me and held out his hand. "Edward cullen, baseball team captain, and 4.0 student. Please to meet you." he said holding out his hand a crooked smile on his face. I blinked and held out my hand "Bobby Swan, Soccer player." I said smiling.

Ok this is just a new story I'm gonna try out. Please please review. Let me know if I should continue or stop.


	2. Edward, Bella and the blackmail begins

This is the last time I'm adding this from now on it is a given I don't own anything. Also last rated T chapter. From now on it's M. fair warning. Also please R&R it makes me smile. any questions just ask.

Chapter 2

Edward showed me the dorms and told me he was my roommate (yay me),the lunchroom, and all the class buildings. Then last but not least the baseball diamond and field. The grass was green, the lines were freshly painted. "here is where we practice. We practice every day from 5-8 at night." Edward said before waving 4 guys over. " that's Mike, Tyler, Jasper and Emmett" he said pointing each one out in turn.

"hey Eddie, who is this?" Jasper asked. Playing along with the act. We were going to act like we had never met before. "this is bobby. He's new to the school and the team." He said introducing me. "well lets test out the new guy." A really buff guy said. The one Edward had said was Emmett. "No Emmett. coach told me the new guy isn't allowed to practice till tomorrow." Edward said. "come one Edward just one game?" Emmett said with a puppy dog pout on his face. jasper pulled me over to the side.

"how you doing bells? if you need anything come talk to me. by the way i would suggest changing for practice before the guys, before practice and after the guys leave after practice." jasper said. i nodded. "hey what you telling the newbie jasper?" edward asked. walking up after Emmett walked back over to the bunch and sat down pouting. "nothing just warning how emmet's a big baby." jasper said laughing. Edward frowned. "yeah well i think that much is obvious." edward said looking at Emmett. "his new girlfriend will make him feel better after practice." Jasper said. "who's his new girlfriend?" i asked. edward and jasper looked at me. "thats the funny thing no one knows yet." Mike said over hearing our conversation. "he only said she would make every other guy jealous." Edward finished for him. "well bobby you get to go to the dorms. since you don't have to practice today." edward said. i nodded. "alright i'll see you later." i turned and walked towards dorm building 1 room 30. I smiled. This was going to be fun. I couldn't wait to start playing with the guys.

A few weeks later.

I had taken up a new routine. I played right field and first base. And Edward after the first day refused to have anything to do with me. Which was fine. He had gotten mad when I had beat his batting record and threw a better fast ball. And him ignoring me was just fine. or so i thought.

The next day (Wednesday 2 weeks after joining the school)

Classes went fast and for the most part the only people I saw were the baseball team. I had a class with either jasper, edward, or emmett. After the last class we had a half hour before practice. So I ran to get ready early. We had a game in 2 weeks. And I couldn't wait to play with these guys.

I stripped out of my clothes and put on the pants. I didn't need all the stuff the guys needed since I was female. I grabbed the wrap and tightened it around my chest before throwing on a white tank top and last but not least I put the shirt on. I looked at the clock and started buttoning up the shirt before I tucked it into the pants. I buttoned the pants up and walked outside. I bumped into edward.

"hey bobby." Edward said looking up from the baseball magazine. "hi edward." I said grabbing a practice bat. I ran over to the batting cage to warm up a little on my own. I was blushing and I could feel my face turning more red at the thought of edward and what it would be like to see him without a shirt. i waved at a few of the guys passing by before turning to the machine.

I turned on the machine and as usual no matter what the machine threw I hit it. There was one that hit the fence next to where Emmett and Jasper where walking. "oops sorry guys hit that one a little harder than I meant too." I said before hitting the next pitch. emmett just smiled and waved. Jasper rolled his eyes. he knew i did it on purpose. "wow did you see that hit?" i heard emmett ask as they walked into the locked room. where edward was. the amazing god like creature that i knew had to hate me. i knew by the way he ignored me and only waved that he was still mad.

15 minutes and 10 balls later I was on the practice field waiting for the guys. "bobby right field. Emmett left field. Mike middle field, Tyler first, James second, laurent third. Edward pitcher, jasper catcher, and jacob short stop. You left over 12 boys batting." The coach said. I grabbed my mitt and walked to my position and waited. Before long a ball was headed my way. I dashed for it and caught it quickly throwing it to 3rd base. Getting thomas out.

2 hours and 1 and a half bottles of water later I felt the wrap start to loosen. Since my team was batting I walked over to coach claiming I needed to visit the restroom. He nodded and then started yelling at sam who was pitching. I ran to the locker room and took off my shirt. Then my tank top and finally I was only wearing the wrap and sports bra. I quickly unwrapped the wrap and took off my sports bra. before I could rewrap the wrap or even cover up, I heard someone walk up behind me. I hadn't heard anyone open the door. I turned around and suddenly I was in the arms of the last person I would have thought. Edward fucking Cullen. i knew 2 things. 1. i had my boobs pressed aginst edwards chest the only thing keeping him from seeing. And 2. I knew I was going to be seeing a whole new side of Edward Cullen. A much darker side.

This story is now being moved to the M category. Viewer discretion Is advised.


	3. Edward, Bella, And a shower? retype

Official Chapter 3.

BPOV

Or so I thought. I quickly turned back around and coughed. Edward just shrugged and walked towards the bathroom. After he walked into one of the stalls I fixed my wrap and threw my clothes back on. After I ran back to the field I quickly got back into position.

Edward came back a few minutes later. I held my breathe waiting for him to point out I was a girl and end my baseball career. But that didn't happen he just went and sat on the bench. Since we were still batting.

After practice I stayed at the field an extra hour deciding if I should chance a shower here or if I should just go back to the dorms later tonight and ask jasper if I could use his shower. I decided to convince jasper to take Emmett and Edward out to a movie or something so I could shower. He quickly agreed.

I looked out the dorm window from jasper and Emmett's room and watched as the boys climbed into the Car and drove off. I sighed and grabbed my newly acquired clothes. And a towel. I would just use Jasper's shampoo and conditioner. I walked over to Jasper's room and realized the door was locked. I walked back to my and Edward's room and walked into the bathroom. Each dorm had it's own bathroom.

I stripped down to nothing and climbed into the shower. I washed my hair using Edward's shampoo. After living in his room for a few weeks I had learned that I love his smell. I turned off the water after thoroughly washing myself and I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I dried off and then rewrapped the wrap and got dressed. I grabbed a book and after about 30 minutes of laying on my bed reading, I fell asleep.

1 hour later.

EPOV

I walked in the door. For some strange reason Jasper had insisted we go to a movie. It was a war movie of course since it was his turn to pick. It was boring as usual. I looked over at bobby and smiled. He was so cute when he slept. I shook my head as I grabbed up some clothes and walked into the bathroom. Why was I thinking about bobby? I was a guy I was completely and utterly straight. Guy on guy action creeped me out.

I showered and dressed and then turned off the light on bobby's side of the room. I looked down and his lips were so inviting. Why did I want to kiss him? Why did I want to hold him close? Was I suddenly turning gay? I once again shook my head trying to get the thoughts out of my head. I grabbed my ipod and turned on some music and quickly fell into a uneasy sleep.

BPOV

I woke up the next morning and quickly got dressed before Edward woke up. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I knocked on Jasper's door and Emmet answered. "hey where is Jasper?" I asked. "he left a few minutes ago. Had to go meet ali." I nodded and took off down the hall at a run. I was going to be late to class. I walked into biology first class of the day and walked over to mike and Tyler. "hey guys what's up?" I asked casually. "nothing. The PT test for baseball is coming up." mike said. "when?" I asked. "umm next week?" Tyler said. Mike nodded. "oh man I forgot the homework." mike said quickly panicking as he dug through his bag. I grabbed mine out and handed it to him to quickly copy down. "thanks bobby you're a life saver." he said smiling. "yeah no problem mike." I said grabbing my paper up and sitting down.

Edward didn't come to class that day. He apparently had food poisoning or so he said. I watched the door. Expecting him to walk in. he never did.

I walked back into the room and walked in on Edward with a blonde girl with her skirt pulled up and her straddling him as he lay back on the bed. He was groaning every now and then. I stood there for a minute before backing out of the door and closing it quietly. I walked over to Jasper's and Emmett's room. I knocked on the door and to my surprise a little short pixie like girl answered the door. I walked in as she moved to the side to allow me in. "JASPER!" she shouted as she followed me in. "yes ali?" he asked as he walked into the room. "hey Jasper. Bad time?" I asked. "no of course not." he said sitting on the couch and the little spiky haired girl sat next to him.

"I'm Alice." she said. "I go to school here too." she watched me as I sat down I crossed my legs. "and you are?" she asked. "Robert swan." I answered. "but people call me bobby." "liar." she said. I looked at her confused. "what do you mean?" I asked. "your not a guy. Your very obviously a girl." she said. "now I'll ask one more time. What is your name?" she asked. "is Emmett here?" I asked jasper. He shook his head. "out with his girlfriend." he replied. I looked at the girl. "Bella Swan." I said. She nodded. "how did you know?" I asked.

"your nails are manicured. And when you sat down your crossed your legs." she said. "oh, your not going to tell are you?" I asked. "nope." she said. "but you have to come over to my house next weekend, after this coming weekend and let me give you a make over as a girl of course." she said. I looked at jasper. He shrugged his shoulder. "you give in or she forces it bells." he said. I sighed. "fine." I said as I sat on the chair. Relaxing.


End file.
